Young Hearts Love Fast
by sweethomealabama
Summary: Hermione has become Head Girl, no suprise there, she is forced to live in the heads dorms with non other than Draco Malfoy! But, something is different about him this year. Someone comes to live with them and Draco finds himself very much involved. DMHG,
1. Chapter 1 The Hogwrts Express

Hey Dawg, all this belongs to J.K Rowling aint she great? Ya cept the plot that's all me…check it out.

CHAPTER #1 THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Hermione Granger held back the tears as she hugged her parents goodbye and gave her 8-month-old brother a kiss on the cheek. She knew she was going to miss all his "firsts" while she was gone at school. "I love you guys!" she told them going in for one last hug. "You too Cody" she held her baby brother then headed through the magical barrier to the Hogwarts Express.

She had to keep herself from being knocked over as her best friend, Kelsey, jumped at her with a huge hug.

"Oh my god Hermione, what took you so long! How's Cody!" "He's fine," said Hermione already missing him. Kelsey gave her a reassuring look as they loaded their trunks.

They went and found a compartment with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus. As they walked in Harry looked up at them and smiled "Hey guys good to see you!" He slid his arm off Ginny's shoulders and came over to give Hermione a big hug. Ron and Ginny followed.

They enjoyed themselves talking about their summers. Ginny and Harry had started going out over the summer. Ron wasn't happy.

They were laughing and eating chocolate frogs when the compartment door slid open and in stalked Draco Malfoy followed by Pansy and the two goons, Crabbe, and Goyle.

" Well, well, what's this?" He sneered towards the couple facing him "Pothead and Weaselette? Isn't that cute? What? The mud blood wasn't good enough?" Harry made a move to get up but Hermione interrupted him. "Malfoy just because no girl wants to get anywhere near your ferret ass doesn't mean you should say shit about other people's girlfriends!"

Draco glared at her "Well mud blood, I guess I'll see you up front!" Crabbe and Goyle exchanged confused looks but, followed Malfoy and Pansy out of the compartment.

Everyone looked at Hermione completely shocked that she had said that. Harry stood up " What does he mean he'll see you up front?" Kelsey gave her a surprised look. " Why didn't you tell them Hermione?" " Oh ya" Hermione remembered

" I'm head girl this year, we have to meet in the front compartment in a little bit." Congratulations for her ringed through the compartment. Everyone knew how much Hermione had wanted to be head girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione came back to join them she looked completely pissed off. "Hermione what's up" asked Ginny, as she slammed the door shut. "I have to live with that prick!" she screamed "What! Why!" they all asked. Hermione scowled, looking out the window. "This is going to be a long ass year," she muttered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the feast, Draco and Hermione walked to their dorm in silence. They stopped at a portrait of a man fishing on a lake. Malfoy looked confused at the picture. Hermione giggled watching him.

Malfoy scowled at her " watch it Granger." The man in the portrait look up just noticing they were there. "Hey there, can I help y'all?" he asked then guzzled down the rest of his beer.

Hermione told him the password "bloated moose" Malfoy shot her a funny look. "Oy hold on juss a minute" The man reached down, grabbed another beer, and pulled it open with his teeth before swinging forward to let them in.

Malfoy cut Hermione off and walked through the open portrait. She almost ran into him as he had stopped so sudden. She figured out why though as she stared around the room in awe. Two big comfy couches and armchairs adorned the room with a beautiful fireplace. Bookshelves running the lengths of two walls bursting with books. There was also a Gryffindor and Slytherin banner hanging on the walls and, a muggle stereo, TV, and DVD player in one corner!

Hermione rushed past Malfoy up the stairs to their dormitories. There were three mahogany doors. Each with its own nameplate. One said Draco Malfoy HB, the other said Hermione Granger HG. The door in the middle Hermione assumed would be their shared bathroom. That was going to be an experience!

She pulled open her door and gasped d at her red and gold decorated room. It had a full sized bed, desk, walk in closet, dresser, and a big bay window. It was absolutely perfect.

Draco Malfoy was lying on the bed in his green and silver decorated room when and owl flew through the window. He untied the letter attached to its leg and gave the owl a treat, which it took gratefully before flying back out the window. Draco read the letter now open in his trembling hands,

" Draco, congratulations on becoming head boy; sorry you have to live with the mud blood. Don't worry by the middle of the school year you will have become a death eater to serve our lord, and I don't see it necessary for you to stay at Hogwarts if you don't wish to. –Lucious"

Draco stared at the letter disgusted. He would never become a death eater no matter what his father thought! He was sick of having to be an ass all the time to please his father. Especially Granger.

"I'm not going to be a royal prick to her anymore" he thought, " She doesn't deserve it." He wondered what Granger's reaction would be if he ever said anything nice to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Blaise And Al Pacino

Hey Dawg, all this belongs to J.K Rowling aint she great? Ya cept the plot that's all me…check it out.

CHAPTER #2 BLAISE AND AL PACINO

Hermione and Draco didn't talk that much. To Hermione's surprise he didn't bug her at all. The only time she ever really saw him was when he was coming or going or just sitting in their common room with Blaise or by himself reading.

He had also stopped insulting her, even in the hallways. He hadn't called her a mud blood since their first night there. She didn't ask him about it though because, she was scared he would catch himself and start up again.

When Harry and Ron and the other Gryffindors had asked her about it the first morning she had just shrugged her shoulders and said " it's not that bad actually."

One thing Hermione definitely did not mind about living with Draco Malfoy was that he had a habit of walking around with his shirt off. She had to admit to herself he wasn't too bad she would notice looking at his shoulder and back muscles and six pack peaking out. Not too bad at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy sat in the heads common room reading on one of the large couches by the fireplace. Well he wasn't really reading, just thinking.

He did this a lot and the common room was comfortable and usually quiet since Granger was never around. It seemed they had come to a silent agreement to be civil and stay out of each other's way. He had been hanging out with Blaise and Pansy in the Slytherin common room a lot, or having Blaise over here. They were his only **real** friends.

Hermione came downstairs and sat on the couch beside him. Draco looked up but didn't say anything and continued reading.

Hermione got up and walked over to the strange black box Draco had seen when they first moved in. She kneeled down by a small shelf filled with small rectangular boxes. She picked one out and opened it to remove a small disc inside it. She then pushed a button on a rectangular silver box beneath the black one and out popped a little door. Hermione placed the disc in it then pushed the door back in. She stood up, came back over and plopped down beside Draco.

He watched her in curiosity as she pressed buttons on the remote in her had. He had to admit she was pretty. She was wearing her adidas shorts rolled up and a blue cami tank top, with the top of her chest showing, he didn't fail to notice.

Draco looked back at the box and jumped back in surprise. The box showed moving pictures. Kind of like a wizard photo.

Hermione glanced at him and laughed, "never seen a TV before Malfoy?" Draco was too entranced by the TV to answer her. Five minutes later he exclaimed, "This is so cool!" Hermione just laughed as he handed her a pillow and they sat and watched Scarface together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Hermione woke up to find herself still on the couch, Malfoy asleep beside her snoring lightly. He looks so cut when he's sleeping, she thought.

Embarrassed she got up and headed upstairs to shower and get ready. Before she got to the stairs she noticed a not on the heads bulletin board.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, we would like to hold a homecoming dance this year the weekend after the first Hogsmeade trip. You two are to decorate the gym and we would like you to share the opening dance. –Professors Dumbledore, and Mcgonagal."

Hermione would have to buy a dress at Hogsmeade. She lathered shampoo in her hair as she thought about the dance. She would have to dance with Malfoy. Harry and Ron would be pissed. It wasn't like she was going to enjoy it though. Malfoy would probably make a great show of how much he hated having to touch her.

But wait, she thought, he had been nice to her last night. And, he hadn't made fun of her since their first day back at Hogwarts. She wondered what had brought about the change in him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco woke up and stretched his arms over his head. He looked around and realized he was still on the couch. Granger wasn't there. She must have gone upstairs to her room after the movie he figured. He got up and noticed a note on their bulletin board.

After reading it he couldn't believe he had to dance with Granger in front of the whole school! The Slytherins would never stop making fun of him.

He went into his room and noticed the clock beside his bed. "Oh shit!" He said to himself "I'm late!" He pulled on a clean shirt and ran out of the dormitories.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked through the corridors to her second class; Transfiguration. She had been late to her first class but luckily Flitwick had been understanding, as she had never been late to class before.

She smiled as Harry, Ron, and Kelsey caught up with her, "Did you hear about the homecoming dance!" asked Kelsey. Hermione laughed at her excited friend. "Ya me and Malfoy are decorating the Great Hall." She decided not to mention the dance. "Oh" said Harry. " Should be fun" "Ya" Hermione replied not catching, the sarcasm. " Hey Kelsey we should buy our dressed together this weekend!" "Ya definitely!"

Kelsey nodded in excitement then waved goodbye as she headed towards the defense against dark arts classroom.

Hermione sat with Blaise in Transfiguration. They had become friends as he was in the common room with Malfoy a lot.

"So, you got a date for homecoming yet?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her. Hermione pushed him playfully on the shoulder. "Ya like I'd ever go with your Slytherin ass!"

Blaise gave her a look of mock anger, " Hey, I was just playin, actually I wanted to ask you about your friend Kelsey." "She's single right?" He asked hopefully. "Ya" replied Hermione surprised. "Why?"

Blaise looked down pretending to do his work. "I was wondering if you thought she might go with me" Hermione thought " I have no clue, I can find out though," She offered smiling at him.

" Hey, do you know why Malfoy is being so nice to me now?" She scowled at her parakeet that refused to turn into a rock. Blaise watched her failed attempts before answering, "He's not his father Hermione," He said without looking away from the squawking bird.

Hermione thought to herself before whispering back " Are you and Draco death eaters?" Blaise gave her a stern look and Hermione thought she probably shouldn't have asked. "Would you want to spend your whole life kidding the Dark Lord's ass?" Hermione knew the answer.

Blaise looked back to his own parakeet and swished his wand at it. They both watched as it flew out the window.


	3. Chapter 3 Hogsmeade

That weekend, as soon as Hermione and Kelsey got to Hogsmeade they rushed over to the Dress Cauldron store. It was one that carried muggle dresses.

They spent over an hour looking through racks filled with hundreds of dresses. Kelsey finally decided on a midnight blue strapless dress. Hermione still couldn't find a dress and was getting frustrated.

She looked back at the rack in front of her and saw a peach dress she hadn't noticed before. She grabbed it and went over to the dressing rooms to try it on.

Hermione examine herself in the mirror. The dress fit absolutely perfect. "Oh my god, this is the one."

The girls made their purchases and left the dress store to go to the Three Broomsticks. It was pretty windy out and a butter beer sounded great to both of them.

All of a sudden it started pouring out. Hermione loved the rain. She looked up to the sky and felt the rain run down her face and through her hair. Kelsey grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the Three Broomsticks. "Psycho!" She screamed at her as they both started running.

The bell to the Three Broomsticks chimed as they pushed the door open and rushed inside. They found an empty seat over in the corner and sat down putting their dresses beside them.

Madam Rosmerta came around and they each ordered a butter beer, their cold bodies welcoming the warm drink.

"So…" Said Kelsey looking up at Hermione. Hermione took another sip of butter beer, "So…what?" "How is it living with Draco Malfoy!" She asked accusingly. "Um, it's ok." Hermione said not knowing where her friend was going with this. Kelsey look disappointed. "Oh come on, I know you've got a thing for him!" Hermione yelled back, "No I don't!"

Kelsey just stared at her with that look and Hermione just couldn't resist. "Ok, maybe a little bit." She said looking back to her butter beer.

Kelsey squealed, "Oh I knew it!" Hermione looked up at her and laughed. Kelsey could be so enthusiastic about anything.

"So, what about you? Got anybody you've been thinking about?" Kelsey thought for a minute, "Nah, not really." Hermione got excited. She leaned in towards Kelsey. " Well you know, I know this guy, complete hottie, that's interested in you!" Kelsey's eyes widened "really!" "Who!"

They heard the bell ring and both looked up to see Malfoy and Blaise walk in from out of the rain. They were completely soaked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco and Blaise had been walking around Hogsmeade when it started down pouring. They ran to the Three Broomsticks. They walking in and saw Hermione and her friend, Kelsey at a table over in the corner.

"Come on," Blaise whispered to him. "Let's sit over there." Draco didn't know if Hermione would like hanging out with him outside of school but he knew his friend had a thing for Kelsey so he nodded his head in agreement.

They went up to the bar and got two butter beers then headed over to the girl's table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Kelsey looked up to see Malfoy and Blaise coming towards them. "Hey girls, mind if we join you?" asked Blaise. The girls shook their heads and Blaise sat down getting water all over the seat and Kelsey whom he was sitting next to.

Draco hesitantly sat down next to Hermione. Soon they were all laughing and having a good time. The bell rang again and Harry walked in. He looked over and saw their table. He looked really pissed.

He came over to their table. "Can I talk to you for a minute Hermione?" He said as calmly as he could manage. Malfoy got up to let her out, Harry glaring at him the whole time. They walked over to the bar.

Harry glared at her. "What do you think you're doing hanging out with them? They're fucking death eaters Hermione!" Hermione glared right back at him. She wanted to smack him right across the face.

"Ok, one, they are **not** death eaters! Two, I can hang out with whoever the hell I want, lay off Harry!" Harry turned around and walked right back out into the rain apparently still pretty ticked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Hermione left with Potter Draco felt a little bit uncomfortable. "Excuse Me," he said getting up and walking towards the men's rooms.

Blaise looked over at Kelsey, who was sipping her butter beer. "Hey Kels, do you have a date to the Homecoming Dance?" He asked her very nervous. Kelsey looked back at him surprised. "Oh well, if you don't want to that's ok…" Blaise looked down at the table. Kelsey put her hand on his shoulder and he looked back at her.

"Are you kidding, I'd love to!" Blaise hugged her. He was so happy.

Hermione came back over to the table and sat down chugging her butter beer. "So, what was that all about?" asked Blaise. Hermione looked pissed. " He's such a prick! He can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!" Blaise and Kelsey stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

Draco came back over to the table and sat down. "You ok?" He asked glancing at a very worked up Hermione. Hermione didn't answer him and he rubbed her shoulder in comfort. She looked up at him gratefully.

Blaise and Kelsey noticed the exchanged between the two and smirked.

They stayed there for another hour or so before they had to go back to Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey thanks everybody for reviews, I love em so the more you review the faster I'll update. I'm good with critisism so anybody that has tips for my first fic go for it

Thanks

Ashly yup that's my name


	4. Chapter 4 YOu And Me

Hey Dawg, all this belongs to J.K Rowling isn't she great? Yeah except the plot that's all me…check it out….yeah I forgot this last chapter, so nothing from last chapter belongs to me either k? Now on with the story…

Chapter #4 You and Me

It was Friday evening, the dance started at 8:00. Hermione and Kelsey were in the head's bathroom getting ready. Malfoy and Blaise were in his room.

The counter was covered in eye shadow, eyeliners, mascara, nail polish, hairspray, and other beauty products. They were both crowded around the mirror rushing to do their makeup.

Blaise and Kelsey had helped them decorate the Great Hall but now they only had half an hour to get ready.

Hermione watched herself in the corner of the mirror as she applied her mascara. "O shit!" She yelled when she blinked. Now her right eye looked like a raccoon's.

Kelsey handed her some eye makeup remover. She did Hermione's hair while she redid her makeup. Then Hermione did Kelsey's hair while she shaved her legs.

The girls threw on their dresses and some perfume, then went downstairs to see if the boys were ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise and Draco had laughed as they watched the girls freak out at how much time they had. They had put on their shirts and ties, some cologne, and combed their hair in a total of ten minutes.

Now they sat in the common room waiting. "What could possibly take this long?" whined Blaise. "Some things women do, men aren't supposed to understand." Draco told him. Blaise looked over at Draco. He laughed and stood looking around the room.

He stopped at a picture of Hermione holding a baby in her arms. He picked it up. "That's not hers is it?"

Draco laughed, "No! That's her little brother." "Cute isn't he?" Blaise put the picture back on the shelf.

"You and Hermione should go to the dance together, I mean neither one of you have dates." Draco looked down at the floor. " Yeah, that would never happen."

They heard the steps creak and turned around to see Hermione and Kelsey making their way gracefully down the stairs holding their dresses.

Hermione was wearing a peach halter dress. It was form fitting to her waist where it had layered material to her ankles. It was scrunched at the waist and had little pearls at her chest. Kelsey had curled her hair and pinned it in the front.

Draco watched her "Damn, she's beautiful." He thought to himself.

Kelsey went over to Blaise. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She took his arm and turned towards the other two. "Are you guys ready?" They nodded and they all walked to the Great Hall together.

They sat down at a table together and warm mugs of butter beer appeared in front of them.

They had done a good job decorating the gym. They had red, blue, yellow, and a green streamer overhead and enchanted leaves falling from the ceiling. One wall they had spelled to show memories from past years at Hogwarts.

The hall quieted as Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts' first Homecoming dance! We would like to have the first dance shared by Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, this year's head boy and head girl!

They stood up and walked to the center of the Hall. Hermione ignored the stares of Harry and Ron.Draco took Hermione's waist and hand as they started to dance.

XmusicX "What day is it? And in what my eyes this clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time." Xx

Draco twirled her around. Hermione grabbed his hand again and put her head on his shoulder.

Xx "Because, it's you and me and all of the people and nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't take my eyes off you." Xx

Hermione and Draco looked at the enchanted wall. It showed a 12-year-old Hermione walking up and smacking Draco in the face.

Draco looked down at her. "Sorry I was such an ass." Hermione smiled up at him "Your different now." Draco leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He smirked at her; "I'm running my own life now." Hermione beamed and put her head back on his shoulder.

The song ended. The great Hall was filled with applause as they walked back to their table. Draco looked at Blaise who was smirking at him. "Hey let's go get some food!" They left the table leaving the girls who were laughing at them.

Kelsey looked excited. "So…Details!" Hermione didn't' get a chance to tell her though because, Harry came over.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled at her. Kelsey glared at him. "Harry what's your god damn problem!" Harry pointed at her angrily "You stay out of it!"

Dumbledore came up behind them a, grave look on his face. "Mr. Potter I must ask you to leave if you don't calm down." Harry stormed off and Dumbledore looked to Hermione. " Miss Granger I must ask you to come with me."

Confused, she followed him out of the Great Hall and to his office. He offered her a seat and sat at his desk, a sad expression on his face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your parents have been murdered by death eaters."

Hermione's eyes watered with tears threatening to fall. Dumbledore continued, "The funeral was today but, we couldn't let you attend for fear of another attack. We were going to tell you in the morning but," His voice trailed off.

He watched helplessly as tears streamed down Hermione's face. "Where's Cody?" Hermione cried. "Ah" said Dumbledore. "You see, your parents wished for you to be his legal guardian should anything happen to them." The staff and I have agreed for him to live here as there is already one other infant living here. Madam Pomfry's niece, Sarah will watch them during your classes.

Hermione just nodded and continued crying silently. Dumbledore gave her a look of pity. "As for who, the death eaters were all caught, and are currently in Azkaban." Hermione nodded again.

"Now" said Dumbledore standing up from his desk. "I will go retrieve your brother, you wait right here." He disappeared into the fireplace in a cloud of soot.

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione carried her sleeping baby brother though the head's portrait. Everyone was still at the dance. She walked up the stairs and noticed an extra door next to hers. She pushed it open to reveal a nursery. She walked through the door connecting the room to her own. She set Cody down carefully in her own bed before climbing in beside him. She pulled him close and cried herself to sleep, still in her perfect dress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey thanks for my reviews!

Song: You and Me Life house

Yeah so Cody is the one moving in with them. We'll see what this does to Draco and Hermione.

Just so you all know they're not officially going out now, and Hermione might be distracted for a while from all of this.

P.S. I'm not a Harry fan so he's not a very nice character in this story!

Please review! I love criticism so help me with my first fic!

Thanks

Ashly


	5. Chapter 5 Cody

Chapter #5 Cody

Draco Malfoy woke up to the sounds of the bathtub running in the room next door.

He had been surprised last night to see Hermione following Professor Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. Him and Blaise had immediately gone over to Kelsey to find out what was going on. She hadn't known anything though.

Draco had hung out with Blaise and Kelsey for another hour or so then decided to go back to the dorms to see if Hermione was there.

He peeked in to see her asleep, still in her beautiful peach dress. He decided not to wake her and went to his own room.

Now, he slowly forced himself out of bed, pulled on a pair of khakis he found on the floor, and left his room.

He went up to the bathroom door and heard Hermione singing. She was probably taking a bath, he figured.

Draco started to head downstairs when he heard whimpering from down the hallway. He turned and noticed an extra door next to Hermione's. Curiously he pushed open the door and gasped.

It was a nursery, and in the crib at the back was Cody. He was standing up hanging onto the top of the crib. He smiled when he saw Draco. Draco smiled back and walked over to pick him up out of the crib. He held Cody at his hip and tickled him. Cody giggled and put Draco's fingers in his mouth. "Well, whatever makes you happy." Said Draco letting Cody suck on his fingers.

He figured Hermione would be in the bathroom for a while, she probably thought Cody was still asleep. He brought Cody downstairs and into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"What do babies eat?" He asked Cody, not expecting an answer. He found some bananas and cut one up in little pieces for Cody. He set him on the counter and held his back as he ate the bananas.

Draco conjured up a sippy cup and filled it with apple juice. He brought Cody downstairs and set him on the couch sipping his juice happily.

Draco turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. Hermione had shown him how to use the TV a few days ago. He stopped at MTV. He watched as girls walked by in bikinis. He looked at Cody his eyes were wide. "Not yet little man" he laughed and changed the channel. He stopped at Winnie the Pooh and sat and watched with his arm around Cody.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's bubble bath had gotten cold 20 minutes ago. She finally got out and dried off, changing into a pink cami tank top, and white capri pants.

She threw her wet hair into a ponytail and walked into the nursery. Cody wasn't in his crib. He had still been sleeping when she took a bath. "Oh my god, Oh my god." She was so worried, she hadn't even had him a day yet and he was already missing!

Hermione ran down the stairs and sighed in relief when she saw Draco sitting with him on the couch watching Winnie the Pooh. Cody was drinking juice out of a sippy cup. He looked really happy.

She watched them for a minute; Draco had his arm protectively around Cody. He leaned over and tickled him, laughing as Cody giggled loudly.

She walked over and sat down on Cody's other side. "Well hey, how was your bath?" asked Draco. Hermione smiled, "Fine." She picked up Cody and set him on her lap. He smiled just noticing Hermione. Draco watched her "SO, why's Cody here?" Hermione hugged Cody close to her, a tear running down her face. Draco didn't know what to do; he hadn't meant to make her cry. "Hermione what's going on?"

Just then an owl flew to the window. Draco got up to let it in and saw an envelope addressed to him. He opened it and read,

"Dear Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry to inform you that your father, Lucious Malfoy was killed during capture. He was to be brought to Azkaban with the other death eaters involved in Karen and Brian Granger's death. It could not be avoided and if he had cooperated it would have not come to this. Cornelius Fudge."

Draco froze. His father had helped kill Hermione's parents. That's why Cody was here.

His father was dead. He didn't have to worry about him any more. He was dead, gone. He couldn't hurt him anymore.

Draco walked back over to the couch and wrapped Hermione and Cody in a comforting hug. Hermione cried into his shoulder and after a while she fell back asleep. Draco took Cody from her arms and wrote Hermione a note. He went through the portrait headed towards the Great Hall to find Blaise and Kelsey. Hermione needed her rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Sorry this is kind of a short chapter…

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I forgot to run spell check on it, but, I went back and edited all my previous chapters.

So anyways … what's a beta reader? Do I need one? Someone explain this to me! Lol

Yeah read review I'll update soon

Thanks

Ashly


	6. Chapter 6 To Protect And To Hold

Hey Dawg, all this belongs to J.K Rowling isn't she great? Yeah except the plot that's all me…check it out…. yeah I forgot this last chapter, so nothing from last chapter belongs to me either k? Now on with the story…

Chapter # 6 To Protect and to hold

Blaise Zabini sat against a great white oak tree by the lake on Hogwarts' grounds. He watched the giant squid reach out his lazy tentacles every once in a while.

He smiled at Kelsey as he nuzzled her neck giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kelsey smiled at his touch and looked up at him.

"What the…" She wondered out loud. Blaise looked puzzled and looked behind him to see Draco walking towards them, a baby on his hip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat down beside them with Cody on his lap. Blaise watched the baby. "Hey I know him, that's Granger's brother!" Kelsey looked at Blaise wondering how he knew that.

"There's a picture of him in their common room." Said Blaise realizing her confusion.

Cody climbed off of Draco's lap and crawled around on the grass in curiosity.

They watched him for a minute before Kelsey asked, "What's he doing here?"

Draco explained everything to them, leaving out the part of his father being involved. He would tell Blaise later.

"So, Hermione just cried herself to sleep and you left her alone?" interrupted Kelsey.

"Well yeah, she's sleeping." Kelsey rolled her eyes at him. "I left her a note!" Draco argued.

Kelsey stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, I'm going to go up there so we can talk when she wakes up." She winked at Blaise and started up towards the castle. "See you." Blaise called after her.

They watched Cody who was sitting at the edge of the lake splashing water everywhere.

Blaise could see that Draco was thinking, hard. "So if Hermione's parents were attacked by death eaters, does that mean… was your dad…" Blaise hesitated. "My father killed her parents Blaise, he's dead now." Draco answered coldly.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"What do you think Blaise?" "She just found out her parents are dead, she's basically a mother now, she doesn't need to think I had anything to do with any of this!"

Blaise was silent for a minute. "Dude, she's not going to think that."

They sat in silence watching Cody laugh as a giant tentacle tickled his feet.

Blaise broke the silence, "Well, all I know is that is one cute little boy, Granger's lucky to have him."

"So that's the mud blood's baby?" A voice interrupted behind them. "Who'd she get knocked up by?" Crabbe and Goyle walked towards Cody.

Draco glared at them, "What are you two doing here?" Crabbe looked at Draco, "Hey, how come you don't hang out with us anymore Draco?" Draco laughed but it wasn't a warm laugh. "Cause you've got shit for brains and I don't like being around such company!" Crabbe opened his mouth in shock about to retort but they were interrupted by a splash.

Blaise ran over to Cody who was now face first in the water. He started bawling as soon as Blaise picked him up.

Goyle was next to him laughing his ass off. "Hey look the mini mud blood got mud on his face!"

Draco went over and got right up in Goyle's face. "Leave him alone shit head!"

"Aww you like mud bloods now Draco?" Crabbe smirked at him as he lunged at Cody. Blaise backed away from him. Draco ran up and punched Crabbe in the face.

"OWWWW" Crabbe backed up holding his nose. "He broked my 'ose!" Goyle looked at Draco shocked. "Let's get out of here." He said pulling Crabbe back up towards the castle.

Draco walked over to Blaise and pulled Cody into his arms against his shoulder. Cody calmed down enough to stop crying. " I think we should go too." Blaise nodded and followed Draco to the castle.

They decided to go to the Great Hall instead of the heads dorm as Kelsey was probably up their comforting Hermione, and they didn't want to bring Cody in the Slytherin common room.

They sat at a table and talked while Cody stood up hanging onto the bench. They heard a "pop" and Dobby appeared right beside them with a surprised Cody on his bottom. "Can Dobby offer you anything from the kitchens kind sirs?" asked Dobby with a bow. "Nah Dobby I think we're all set." Answered Blaise but Dobby wasn't listening. He was trying to get away form Cody who was pulling on his ears laughing loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall after quidditch practice. They were laughing at their teams' new keeper when Ron looked over to see Draco, Blaise, and Cody at a table nearby. "Hey isn't that Hermione's little brother?" Ron asked. "What's he doing here?"

Harry looked where he was pointing and glared at Malfoy. "I don't know but I'd like to know why that ferret has him!"

Harry stormed over to the Slytherins. Dobby disappeared with a pop. "Why do you have Hermione's brother you piece of shit!" Harry demanded.

Draco jumped up from his seat. "I'm watching him for Hermione so why don't you go back to playing golden boy and leave us alone!" Harry was pissed. "I don't think so." He said reaching for Cody.

Draco pushed him back and pulled Cody into his arms who was staring at Harry wide eyed. Blaise stood between Draco and Harry protectively, he didn't want Draco to have to fight with a baby in his arms should Potter take it to that.

It seemed Hermione and Kelsey had entered the Great Hall at some point and made their way over the boys because Hermione suddenly jumped in front of Harry, "What is your problem!" She screamed in his face.

"I'm trying to keep your brother away from this filth!" Harry answered heatedly. Draco moved towards him but Blaise pushed him back.

Hermione reached up and smacked Harry up side the head as hard as she could. "Draco is a much better friend than you'll ever be Harry!" She said. "Stay away from Cody!" She yelled at him.

Ron pulled at Harry's arm " come on mate, let's go." Harry stared at Hermione with a look of betrayal before turning and following Ron out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned towards the boys "Thanks you guys for taking care of him." She walked up and took Cody from Draco. "Hey handsome!" She smiled at him and he giggled.

"Come on let's go up to our dorm or something." She offered and they left the Hall. Dumbledore and Minerva smiled glad they had not interfered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey! Thanks for my reviews I love em! So keep reviewing and I'll update faster! I'm not really sure where I want this story to go so if anyone has any ideas I would really appreciate them!

Thanks so much all my readers!

Ashly

Arg sucks sorry im having issues lately getting documents on here


	7. Chapter 7 Dark Plot & Dangerous Feelings

Hey Dawg, all this belongs to J.K Rowling isn't she great? Yeah except the plot that's all me…now on with the story!

Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews last chapter! I update faster when I Get lots of reviews! I'm kinda lost, Not sure where I want this story to go… If anybody has any ideas about … anything! Id really appreciate it!…now… lol on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter #7 – Dark Plots and Dangerous Feelings

Crabbe and Goyle angrily walked back to their common room. They couldn't believe Draco would defy them like that! He was supposed to be on their side. Just because, his father died didn't mean he wasn't still in line for a dark mark just like them.

He should be avenging his father's death not forgetting about it. It seemed like he was on Granger's side now.

But, they didn't seem to be as close to Potter lately. They wondered why.

"What are we going to do about Draco?" Goyle wondered aloud.

Crabbe pinched his bleeding nose, "I dunno." He repaired his nose with his wand but it looked kind of messed up.

Goyle tried not to laugh at his new look. "What about Granger's baby?"

Crabbe's eyes grew wide, "We have to tell him, let's go."

They walked to the Owlery together silently. Goyle selected a great barn owl. When he picked it up by its' neck it bit him, a huge gash on his finger.

"OWWWWWWW!" Crabbe glared at him "Shut up!" He threw the owl on the floor and put his finger in his mouth ignoring the pain.

Crabbe took out some parchment and a quill and wrote,

Father,

Goyle and I have uncovered some information we think the Dark Lord would be pleased to receive. Granger has a baby. It is here at Hogwarts. Why didn't our Lord kill it when he had Granger's parents murdered?

Also, Draco Malfoy seems to have left our side. Goyle and I are welcoming the honor of carrying the dark mark. We will do anything to help the Dark Lord as we are here at Hogwarts.

Your son,

Vincent Markus Crabbe IV

He placed a spell on it so that only his father could read it with the counter spell they both knew, "Hidios"

Goyle snickered as he tied it to a different owl's leg and they watched it fly off.

Crabbe looked to Goyle, "Not one word Goyle, to anyone, even the Slytherins!"

Goyle nodded excitedly and they stalked off to the kitchens in search of more food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Hermione were sitting on the floor of the common room with Cody. Draco was making a toy airplane fly around the room. Cody was giggling amused. Hermione was however not amused as she was trying to get Cody to eat some applesauce and juice.

"Draco!" she said frustrated. "I'm trying to get him to eat!" Draco laughed at her, "Oh, sorry"

He watched as she lifted a spoonful to his mouth only to have him spit it out a few seconds later trying to get the airplane from Draco's hands.

Hermione threw the spoon down and sighed in defeat.

Draco smiled at her, "Here let me try" He took the spoon filled with applesauce and started making airplane noises, twirling it around before the "airplane" swooped over to Cody and into his wide open mouth.

Cody laughed and waited for more. Hermione looked at Draco amazed "Hmph!" She looked at him in mock anger. "Well I see he likes you!"

Draco continued to feed Cody wondering where he had learned how to take care of kids. Maybe it was natural.

He was aware of Hermione staring at him when she spoke again. "I'm glad you're here Draco, I think I just lost two of my best friends down there."

Her eyes glanced down to the floor making him a little bit uncomfortable. "Don't worry they'll come around." He smiled at her. "In the meantime you've got me, Blaise, and Kelsey, we're not that bad are we?"

Hermione shook her head and looked up at him grinning.

Draco looked back at Cody who was trying to grab the spoon from him, he suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, was it guilt?

"Hermione there's something I need to tell you." He put the spoon back in the jar.

Hermione came and sat beside him. "What is it?" she asked interestedly.

"Um, I know who killed your parents", "or, one of the people who did." He confessed looking at the floor in front of him.

Hermione put her hand on his chin to look at her, "Who?" Draco sighed and looked into her eyes. "My father."

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hermione…" Draco reached out to her.

"Get away from me!" Hermione backed away from him and looked away.

Draco was hurt. "But… I …" Hermione glared daggers at him "I said GO AWAY!" The tears were now running down her face.

Draco sighed and slowly walked upstairs into his room and slammed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione pulled herself into a ball and cried. Why did it have to be Draco's father? He was being so nice to her and Cody. Cody. She looked at him next to her. He was looking at her with wide concerned eyes. Not knowing what was going on, he looked like he would start bawling any minute.

"Aww come here baby." She pulled him onto her lap and held him. He leaned back and put one miniature hand on her cheek.

Hermione laughed. "He would never hurt us would he?" She smiled "I'm being silly."

Cody climbed off her lap and up the first step of the stairs. That made Hermione nervous and she hurried over and scooped him up.

"Let's go get him huh?" She carried him upstairs and knocked on Draco's door. There was no answer so Hermione sighed and pushed open the door.

Draco was on his back lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He looked up when she walked in.

She sat down beside him on the bed. Cody immediately crawled over to Draco. He grinned and ruffled the young boy's hair.

Hermione watched the interaction realizing how stupid she had been. "Draco I'm so sorry, I know it has nothing to do with you." Draco stayed silent ignoring her gaze.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, I just, for a moment I thought maybe you were still with your father."

Draco sighed. "My father's dead, you don't have to worry about that."

Hermione said, "Oh, I'm sorry Draco, I didn't know." Draco smiled, "I didn't say it was a bad thing!" Hermione looked confused at his happiness but Draco didn't feel the need to explain just yet.

He looked at the little boy in his arms. "I'm going to make sure nobody treats this boy the way Lucious treated me!" Suddenly his voice was cold.

"I will never be on that side!" He looked back at her. "I never was."

Hermione scooted over and lay next to him. "I never thought you were."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Well there you go, hope you liked chapter 7!

Review Review Review !

Also can you guys tell me if you think this story in moving too fast? I was kind of thinking it might be but I wanted your opinion. Reviews and I'll update faster!

Thanks

Ashly


	8. Chapter 8 Talks of Spaghetti

**Young Hearts Love Fast**

Chapter 8 – Talks of Spaghetti

Harry Potter and Ron Weasely sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. Well, almost alone. Two younger Gryffindors played exploding snap over in the far corner.

They sat silently in the two armchairs in front of the fire. Harry stared intently at the flames flickering in front of him.

"Why him?" Harry suddenly asked. "How can she trust him? He's one of them!"

Ron looked over at his furious friend. "I dunno mate, maybe she's right about them though. I mean she's a little bit smarter than you're giving her credit, don't you think?"

Harry glanced over at him surprised. "I thought you were with me on this?" Ron looked uncomfortable under his gaze. "I was, I am…I mean I dunno, If Hermione trusts someone, don't you think we should?"

Harry stood up from his chair and walked closer to the fire, staring down at the burning embers, watching the flames' dancing shadows against the hearth.

"I trust her, but what about Snape?" Harry turned around. "We trusted her about Snape but, I guess her judgment wasn't so good then either was it?"

Ron sighed. "No Harry, It wasn't, but this is different." He stood up next to Harry. "I mean maybe we should give him a chance. Kelsey trusts him too. Look at her and Blaise!"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Have you forgotten everything he's done to us?" He stared intently at him. "He could be a death eater!"

Ron locked eyes with him. "But, I heard his father died Harry! Maybe he doesn't want to be like that!"

"Just because his father died doesn't mean he's going to give up his dream!" Harry snarled. "Look, I just don't want Hermione to get hurt, Cody too."

Ron smiled at him. "Yeah, I know. I don't either mate." Ron frowned slightly, "Draco and Cody seem to be pretty close, how did that happen?"

Harry sat back down. "I don't know, but shouldn't he be hanging out with us instead of shit head over there?" He asked, his anger rising again.

Ron sat down across from him. "He doesn't know us Harry." Harry watched the firelight play across Ron's face. "I don't know, I just don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Hermione sat on his bed playing with Cody. He was growing up so fast. He was nine months old and could sit up on his own now without support.

Cody tipped over on the bed when Draco was playing with him and started crying uncontrollably. Hermione pulled him to her chest. "I think someone's getting a little tired," She laughed. He had had a long day, she was surprised he had lasted this long.

"Can I put him down for a nap?" asked Draco. He kind of liked taking care of the little guy. Cody was already pretty much asleep against Hermione's shoulder. "Shhh" she put her finger to her lips.

She slid Cody carefully of her shoulder into Draco's arms. "  
Shh, hold on little man." He whispered in his ear as he carried him into the nursery next door. Hermione watched as he carefully lowered Cody into the crib and tucked his blanket around him. He grabbed a teddy bear off the floor and set it in the crib next to him.

Draco leaned into the crib and gave Cody a quick gentle kiss on the forehead.

He walked back to Hermione's room pulling the door with him so it was left open just a crack. Hermione smiled up at him touched at how much he cared for Cody already.

"You hungry?" he asked. She grinned "Starving!" She hadn't eaten all day but it was too late for them to go down to the kitchens.

He held out his arm to her, "Come on, I'll whip you something up in our kitchen." Hermione looked at him in shock. "You can cook?" She asked him. He laughed at her. "You'd be surprised at some of the things I can do!" He raised his eyebrow at her and she followed him downstairs.

Draco bustled around the kitchen with ease getting everything needed to make spaghetti and meat sauce.

"Anything I can do to help?" Hermione asked watching him from the doorway.

"Yeah" Draco smirked at her. "You can make a salad if you want." Hermione nodded and started cutting up cucumbers. Carrots, tomatoes, and other salad specialties.

"So" She broke the silence. "What are your plans for after Hogwarts?" Draco looked over at her at her random question. " Um, I want to be an auror." Hermione smiled. "Really? That's great!" Draco smirked back obviously thrilled that she approved.

"So, what about you? Miss Bookworm?" He wondered. Hermione lowered her head in embarrassment. "I, I want to teach, be a potions professor here at Hogwarts." Draco turned around to look at her. "Wow Mione that'd be great!" He said. "Really?" She wondered. "Well, sure, the new potions professor after Snape sucks! You could defiantly take her spot!" He snickered.

Hermione was beaming as she tossed croutons into the salads. Draco stirred to sauce over low heat. Hermione made her way over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Draco, I don't know how I would take care of Cody and deal with all this by myself. I'm really glad you're here."

Draco wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, I love that little boy sleeping up there! I will do anything to keep the both of you safe. You can count on me."

Hermione put her head on his shoulder giving him a hug. "I know," She whispered into his ear.

Then from upstairs they heard the sound of a young boy bawling from his crib.

Draco laughed. "Well, I guess he's not sleeping anymore!" Hermione laughed and went to the cupboard to mix up some formula. Draco went upstairs to get Cody.

He crept into the nursery. "Hey little man, couldn't sleep very long could you?" Cody was standing up hanging onto the bars of his crib.

Scared he would fall Draco hurried over and lifted him out. Cody sleepily laid his head on Draco's shoulder. He carried him downstairs on his hip.

Hermione sat on the counter feeding Cody while Draco finished the spaghetti.

They heard a knock at the portrait door before it swung open and Blaise and Kelsey came into the kitchen.

"Mmmmm, somethin' smells good!" Blaise said smirking at Draco.

Draco laughed. "Gee Blaise, would you like some?" Blaise sat down at the table and put his feet up. "Well, now that you mention it!"

Kelsey came over and knocked his feet off the table. "Mind your manners!" She scolded him. Blaise smirked at her. "Yes Mum" Everyone laughed then quieted at the sight of the sleeping boy in Hermione's arms.

"Just let me bring him back upstairs." Said Hermione. When she returned downstairs. Draco had served up the spaghetti and they all sat down to eat. Hermione had to admit, Draco could cook.

"So, Hermione have you talked to Harry at all since…" Hermione looked at her spaghetti. "Since tonight? No, I don't know what's gotten into him." "He just doesn't trust you guys, but that's his problem I guess, He doesn't know what he's missing." Blaise raised his glass. "Yeah I'll toast to that!" They all clinked glasses with Blaise.

Blaise and Kelsey didn't leave until almost 2:00 in the morning. Sometime during the night Hermione and Kelsey had sacked out on the couch. Blaise shook Kelsey awake and led her out the portrait door, clapping Draco on the shoulder. Draco looked at Hermione on the couch.

Deciding not to wake her, he carefully slid one hand under her back, the other under her legs, and carried her upstairs. He pushed her door open with his back and set her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She was beautiful.

Tearing his eyes away from her he stepped into Cody's room looking down at the sleeping boy. He was snoring lightly, his blanket twisted around him. Draco leaned down and corrected the blanket. He loved that little boy, and he had only known him for a month or so. Draco wondered why he had such a soft spot for the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up facing the clock on her bedside table. It read 3:30 AM. Beside the clock was a picture of her parents at the lake. Hermione was beside them. Her mom was pregnant. That was the weekend before Cody was born.

Hermione picked up the picture and rolled over on her back staring at the photo in the moonlight. She missed them terribly. Hermione could barely see the picture when tears clouded her vision. She set the picture back on the table and went into the nursery.

She carried Cody back into her room and held him next to her. She watched him, how peaceful he looked sleeping. She stroked his hair, "Don't worry Cody, I'm going to take care of you. I can be your mommy now. And, I'm going to tell you all about Mom and Dad so you don't forget about them." Her voice shook. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

From the chair in the nursery, Draco had heard the whole thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys!

Thanks for all my reviews

Review review review!

I need opinions, and suggestions for future chapters please!

Thanks so much

Ashly


	9. Chapter 9 Movin Forward

Hey Dawg, all this belongs to J.K Rowling aint she great? Ya cept the plot that's all me…check it out.

CHAPTER #9 – MOVING ON

Hermione woke up Sunday morning to the sun's rays leaking through the curtains. She stretched her arms up over her head and yawned. She looked around to see her bed sheets rustled, twisted around her body. The picture she had clung to the night before lay on the floor beside her. Cody was missing but she didn't worry as she could hear faint sounds of the TV downstairs.

Figuring Cody must be with Draco she untangled herself from the sheets and lazily walked over to the bathroom. She flipped her hair over and finger – combed it into a messy bun. She threw on a pair of patched jeans and a simple white halter-top. She quickly washed her face and brushed away her morning breath and after a quick look over descended downstairs.

Hermione smiled as she saw Cody crawling towards her on the floor. She scooched down to pick him up in a warm hug. "Hey handsome!" "Did you sleep good?"

Hermione held him on her hip and plopped down beside Draco who was watching Dora the Explorer. Hermione looked at the Television where Dora and Boots were. Boots yelled, "Help us stop Swiper!" "Swiper no swiping!" Draco in a daze repeated, "Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping!" Cody giggled which got his attention away from the cartoon show.

He smiled at Hermione, his face quickly turning pink. "Good morning" he said. Hermione laughed at Draco's embarrassment and stood up bringing Cody into their kitchen. She went to the fridge and found some yogurt and apple juice. She watered down some apple juice in a bottle and, grabbed a spoon from the utensils drawer.

She sat Cody on the counter top and began feeding him the yogurt humming to herself, when she felt a strong pair of arms slide around her waist. She looked surprised to see Draco smirking at her. She smiled up at him, "Hello." Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug.

Draco made funny faces at Cody. Hermione pulled away to see what he was giggling about. Not having the faintest idea she continued feeding him his breakfast. "Well," She said setting down the spoon. "I'm going to go take a shower." She held Cody's bottle as he started sipping, wrapping his tiny hands around hers. "Would you mind…" She nodded towards Cody. Draco walked towards them, "No, not at all." He said replacing her hand with his on the bottle. His hand brushing against hers. "Ok, I'll be just a minute."

She walked up the stairs and pulled her clothes off in the bathroom. She turned on her radio and adjusted the shower heat. She lathered shampoo into her hair as one of her favorite songs came on; she sang the words as she rinsed her hair. "These heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm fallen and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the 18th story and all I scream for you. Come please I'm callin, and all I need from you, hurry I'm fallen."

Draco heard music coming from the bathroom and Hermione's voice. He listened, she had a beautiful voice. He couldn't really understand the words though, with the door shut. He quietly crept in and sat Cody gently on the counter. He could almost see he through the sheer shower curtain.

Her voice carried over the sound of the water pouring over her, "Show me what it's like to be the last one standing and teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be, and say if for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me." "BANG!" Cody had Hermione's brush in his hand and was happily banging it on the counter.

Draco heard Hermione turn off the water and peaked out of the curtain, fully exposed. She gasped when she saw Draco and grabbed the towel off the door. A few seconds later she stepped out of the shower, the towel wrapped securely around her. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Draco what are you doing in here?" Draco looked at the floor "uh…" Hermione snapped, "Get Out!" He grabbed Cody and pretty much ran downstairs. He sat on the couch with Cody on his lap. Damn she was beautiful. She was perfect. A few minutes later Hermione trudged downstairs and sat beside him. He turned to her, "Hey, I'm sorry I just heard you singing and…" "It's ok," Hermione interrupted. For some reason she didn't really care that Draco had seen her. "Let me see Cody, I'm going to give him a bath."

Draco starred at her funny. "What?" she asked confused. "Isn't that kind of weird?" He questioned.

"No Draco, he's just a baby it doesn't matter." Hermione laughed. "Nah, I think us guys should stick together." With that he scooped up Cody and brought him upstairs to the bathroom. Hermione chuckled and pulled out her potions essay, which she couldn't believe she hadn't finished yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione worked through tables of different herbs and potions ingredients. She read the chapters required for Professor Binns, and started her scroll on Patronus charms, all before Draco came back downstairs.

He was carrying Cody bundled up in a towel wearing only a fresh diaper. Cody sat on the floor content to play with his toys by himself as Draco pulled out his homework to start with Hermione.

They had been working for about an hour and Hermione was droning on about something Professor Binns had talked about in class, but Draco wasn't listening. He was looking at her gorgeous hazel eyes, and their spark, which kept shining towards Draco as she spoke.

Her hair was still wet and hung loose. Draco reached over and tucked one stray curl behind her ear. Her lips stopped moving then rose upwards into a smile.

Draco leaned forward and closed the space between her lips and his. He could feel her mouth open in surprise a bit then give into his kiss before parting her lips to let him enter. She slid her arms around his neck as he caressed her cheek. Draco's tongue massaged hers in his smooth gentle rhythm.

He ran his other hand through her hair, down between her shoulders and made circles on her lower back. She leaned into his touch and ran her hands down his shoulders. Draco slowly pulled away from her mouth and gently kissed her neck. He made soft kisses up to her jaw line and to the tip of her ear, running his hands down her sides. He came back and gave her a quick easy kiss on the lips. He pulled her closer to him and they looked towards Cody to see him watching wide – eyed.

Draco laughed at turned on the TV for him.


End file.
